Ein langer Blick in die Zukunft
by Alexiel86
Summary: Harry schottet sich immer weiter von seinen Freunden ab und landet durch einen schrecklichen Unfall schließlich in einer Zukunft in der nichts so ist, wie es sein sollte und er mit den Konsequenzen seines Handelns konfrontiert wird.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog:**

_Liebes Tagebuch_

_Heute war wieder so ein Tag... ein Tag wie jeder andere... ein Tag, der an meiner Seele frisst und nach dem ich mich frage, was ich eigentlich für eine Daseinsberechtigung habe. Vielleicht frage ich mich aber auch, wie er sein Dasein begründet. Er hat doch schon lange aufgehört zu leben._

_Er sitzt in seinem Zimmer und blättert in alten Unterlagen. Steckbriefe von Todessern, Pläne von alten Missionen, Listen von Voldemorts Anschlägen, Artikel über das Ende des Ministeriums, über Dumbledores Tod und über die ganze dunkle Ära der Geschichte, die mit der Geburt Tom Riddles begann, über den Tod meiner Großeltern ging und die Zauberwelt, genauso wie die unwissende Muggelwelt, bis heute in Atem hält._

_Er denkt nicht an die Zukunft, lebt nicht in der Gegenwart, sondern hält an der Vergangenheit fest. Und das auf eine solche Weise, dass nur die negativen Gefühle in ihm weiterleben. Die schönen Momente, die glücklichen, die Momente mit Mom, als wir alle noch zusammen waren, die sind für ihn verblasst._

_Hass, Wut, Dunkelheit... nur diese Gefühle sind übrig geblieben._

_Sie nagen an ihm, fressen ihn innerlich auf und mich mit ihm. _

_Es ist vielleicht verrückt, aber ich warte täglich darauf, dass er mich vergisst. Das ich in seinen Augen aufhöre zu existieren. Das er einfach nicht mehr weiß, wer ich bin. Vielleicht ist das ja schon geschehen und ich glaube genau das ist wohl auch meine größte Angst... _

_Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wäre es mir lieber von ihm gehasst zu werden. Ja, ich glaube Hass ist besser als Gleichgültigkeit. Wenn er mich hassen würde, würde er mir doch Gefühle entgegen bringen, nicht wahr? Dann würde er doch irgendetwas fühlen, wenn er mich sieht, wenn ich neben ihm stehe, wenn ich mit ihm spreche. Aber das ist nur Wunschdenken. Ein Traum, den ich Tag für Tag träume und der sich nie erfüllen wird. _

_Verrückt, was? Eine Tochter, die davon träumt von ihrem Vater gehasst zu werden. Sollte ich nicht davon träumen geliebt zu werden? Aber das wäre das eigentlich Verrückte. Vaterliebe... Nein, dazu ist er wirklich nicht mehr fähig. Er sieht mich nicht mehr als seine Tochter. Seine Tochter ist mit seiner Frau gestorben. Ich weiß, dass er Mom geliebt hat und auch mich hat er geliebt, aber jetzt bin ich nur noch Luft für ihn. Unsichtbar..., zwar vorhanden, aber nicht greifbar, nicht wichtig, gleichgültig, ein Staubkorn im Wind, das verweht wird und im gleichen Augenblick, in dem man es aus den Augen verliert, auch aus dem Sinn verschwindet._

_Ich habe mir heute Mittag alte Fotos von uns angesehen. Petunia hat ein paar alte Alben gefunden und ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber ich musste sie mir ansehen. Auf diesen alten Fotos ist dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen noch zu sehen. Das Funkeln, als er Mom ansah oder der schelmische Blick, wenn er mit Ron um die Häuser zog. Heute ist alles Licht in seinen Augen schon längst erloschen. _

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann es verschwunden ist, ob es nach Moms Beerdigung war? Nach Hermines Verschwinden? Nachdem Remus angefangen hat zu trinken? Nach Ron? Hermine? Moody? Hagrid? Nein, ich erinnere mich wirklich nicht. Der Glanz seiner Augen ist weg und sie sind nur noch leer. Und das passt so gar nicht, denn er hat eigentlich leuchtend grüne Augen. Tiefgrün. Mom hat mich immer vollgeschnulzt, dass sie in seinen Augen versunken ist... das sie sich nur verliebt hat, weil sie in seinen Augen verloren gehen konnte. Jetzt kann man das wohl nicht mehr. Denn, wenn er jemanden ansieht, ist es so, als schaue er durch einen hindurch. Er durchschaut einen nicht. Nein, er sieht wirklich durch dich hindurch. Oder eben durch mich... _

_Mom hat mir mal erzählt, dass Dad diese Augen von seiner Mutter hatte, also meiner Großmutter, von der ich auch meinen Namen geerbt habe. Wenn ich ein Junge gewesen wäre, hätte ich wohl James Sirius geheißen. _

_Ich habe diese grünen Augen nicht, sondern blaue, aber dafür das Haar von Grandpa und von ihm. Pechschwarz. Nur das meines nicht so absteht wie seins._

_Sefie macht darüber immer Witze. Er meint eigentlich müssten meine Haare in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen abstehen, sonst wäre ich keine echte Potter...typisch für ihn. _

_Er hat Dad früher an der Schule in Zaubertränke unterrichtet und die beiden haben sich anscheinend nur gestritten und sich gegenseitig das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. _

_Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen._

_Sie sind zwar heute auch noch kein Herz und eine Seele, aber sie arbeiten doch zusammen. Jedenfalls früher, als Dad sich noch aktiv um die Angelegenheiten des Ordens kümmerte. Sefie ist zwar dauernd hier, er gibt mir ja jetzt in den Ferien Privatunterricht in Angriffstechnicken, und es ist auch eine Kluft zwischen ihnen zu spüren, aber das ist nur die Mauer, die Dad jedem gegenüber aufgebaut hat. Es ist jedenfalls nicht so ein Hass, wie ihn die beiden anscheinend mal füreinander gehegt haben... _

_Heute hat mir Sefie übrigens mal keinen Fluch beigebracht, sondern einen Zauber. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie ich aus dem Nichts ein Einhorn herbeizaubere. Das ist natürlich im Kampf gegen Voldemort ziemlich unnütz, aber ich glaube er wollte mich etwas aufheitern. Das hat er dann auch geschafft, vor allem, als er gegangen ist, bevor er mir den Gegenzauber gezeigt hat und Petunie das Einhornfohlen einmal quer durch unser Haus jagen musste. _

_Zum Glück war es ein Junges und deshalb recht zahm..._

_Weißt du ich habe diesen Zauber gleich beim ersten Mal perfekt geschafft. Ich war ziemlich stolz und wollte ihn auch Dad vorführen. Aber dieser meinte nur, ohne mir ins Gesicht zu sehen, er habe keine Zeit. Na ja, im Nachhinein war das wohl ganz gut. Man stelle sich vor der Zauber wäre mir noch einmal gelungen und zwei magische Wesen wären durch die Wohnung galoppiert und hätten unsere Bücher angenagt. Petunia hätte auf der Stelle einen Herzschlag bekommen. _

_Trotzdem... der verrückte Gedanke, dass er vielleicht doch irgendwann mal auf mich stolz sein könnte, ist eben immer noch da. Aber man kann wohl auf niemanden stolz sein, an den man nicht mal einen Gutenachtgruß verschwenden will. Das war auch heute wieder so. _

_Ich war vorhin in seinem Zimmer, ich wollte ihm gute Nacht wünschen, aber als ich das tat hat er nicht mal aufgeschaut. Das tut er nie. Das wird auch morgen so sein und übermorgen. Ich kann es eben einfach nicht aufgeben. Mein Verstand weiß, dass ich genauso gut tot sein könnte, aber mein Herz schreit danach irgendein Gefühl in ihm wachzurufen. Es gibt unzählig viele Menschen, die das Träumen in dieser dunklen Zeit verlernt haben._

_Remus hat neulich erst zu mir gesagt, dass nur Dummköpfe träumen oder hoffen. Er meinte in dieser Welt, sei das völlig sinnlos. Durch Träume kann man nichts auf der Welt ändern. Nur durch Taten. Aber, was soll ich denn tun? Mich wirklich umbringen, um zu schauen, ob das irgendein Gefühl in ihm wachruft? Das hat damals schon nicht funktioniert und wenn es jetzt funktionieren würde, hätte ich recht wenig davon. Taten.. Ein großes Wort in der heutigen Zeit und alle, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort große Taten vollbringen, wollen mit diesen Taten etwas erreichen. Und so gut wie alle scheitern. Genau das werde ich bei meinem Vater auch. Ich habe ja alles versucht, aber egal was ich tue er schiebt mich von sich... ich bin also wohl ein Dummkopf. Denn mir bleibt nur das Träumen und das Hoffen auf ein Wunder._

_Lily_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

So, dann kommt hier das erste Kapitel. Noch muss sich Harry mit der Gegenwart herumschlagen...

Ein ganz riesiges Dankeschön an back-eyed-April für das liebe Review! Vielen Dank!

Klasse, dass dir der Prolog gefällt! Es wird noch ein paar Kapitel dauern, bis Harry sich mit der Zukunft herumschlagen muss (zuerst muss es sich mal um das Hier und Jetzt kümmern.).

Aber, wenn es dann so weit ist landet der Harry der Gegenwart in der Zukunft.

Ich hoffe das Chap gefällt dir genauso gut wie der Prolog!

Alles Liebe Alexiel

1.Kapitel

Es war tiefe Nacht und der Himmel über London war pechschwarz. Selten zog eine vereinzelte Wolke am Mond vorbei und hätte ein Nachtschwärmer zu ihm aufgeblickt, so hätte er gewusst, dass schon bald Vollmond sein würde. Millionen von Sternen funkelten am Himmel und formierten sich zu allen nur bekannten Sternbildern. Die Temperatur war, trotz der späten Uhrzeit, noch angenehm mild und eine leichte Brise wehte, die diese Sommernacht anscheinend perfekt werden lies.

Doch so perfekt war sie nicht. Genauso wenig, wie der Tag oder die Wochen davor. Hätte man die Menschen, die am Tag durch die Straßen Londons gelaufen waren beobachtet, so wäre aufgefallen, dass sie alle angespannt wirkten. Ihr Lachen klang merkwürdig unecht, ihre Schritte verhallten viel zu schnell und überall, wo man hinkam, hörte man ein Flüstern. Ein Flüstern, dass manchmal neugierig, manchmal ängstlich und manchmal sogar panisch klang. Dieses Geflüster, dass man in allen Winkeln der Stadt und auch weit darüber hinaus vernehmen konnte, handelte von den Geschehnissen der letzten Wochen.

Muggel wussten nicht, was sie von der letzten Zeit halten sollten. Rätselhafte Todesfälle, Angriffe, dunkle Gestalten, welche die Straßen unsicher machten... Keiner kannte die Ursache dieser Unruhen, dieses neuen Schreckens. Die Polizei tappte im Dunkeln und egal welchen Hinweisen sie nachgingen, egal um welchen Mord, welches Attentat, es sich handelte, alle Spuren verliefen im Sand. Für Mitglieder der Zauberwelt waren diese Geschehnisse weder rätselhaft noch wurden sie nicht aufgeklärt. Hexen und Zauberer wussten genau, woher das Unheil stammte und dies machte sie noch panischer als die unwissenden Muggel, denn die Angst vor Voldemort war allgegenwärtig.

Genau wie im ersten Großen Krieg wurde Vertrauen untereinander zu einem hohen Gut und genau wie damals verlor man dieses Vertrauen, dass so wichtig war. Der Tagesprophet, der längst nicht mehr das schrieb, was das Ministerium verlangte, verdächtigte jeden Tag neue Mitglieder von Zauberfamilien zu Du-weißt-schon-wem zu gehören und schürte damit das Misstrauen unter den Hexen und Zauberern nur noch mehr.

Täglich wurden neue Artikel über Angriffe, Entführungen, Folter und Nachrufe abgetippt. Der Zauberminister Fudge schien mit der Situation völlig überfordert und die magische Bevölkerung verlor schnell den Glauben an ihn und eine Wiederwahl schien ausgeschlossen.

Insgeheim gab es schon jetzt einen Mann, der im Hintergrund die Fäden zog und dafür sorgte, dass das Ministerium effektive Arbeit leistete. Dieser Mann hieß Albus Dumbledore. Er war der derzeitige Schulleiter von Hogwarts und wohl einer der wenigen Zauberer in dessen Nähe man sich im Moment sicher fühlte und dem man wirklich völlig vertraute.

Es gab nur eine Hand voll Menschen auf der Welt, die wussten zu welchen Fehlern Albus Dumbledore fähig sein konnte.

Und über einen dieser Menschen konnte man, neben all den anderen Katastrophenmeldungen, täglich wieder neue Geschichten in den magischen Zeitschriften finden.

Das ganze Leben Harry Potters wurde neu beleuchtet, jeder Atemzug von ihm wurde in den strahlendsten Farben widergegeben und oft so weit ausgeschmückt, dass er nichts mehr mit der Realität zu tun hatte.

Neben all den schlechten Meldungen über Voldemort und dessen Untergebene, wurde Harry Potter zu einem Hoffnungsträger der Zauberwelt, da er es war, der den dunklen Magier schon einmal "besiegt" hatte. Doch so gut wie Niemand wusste wie "dunkel" es gerade in Harry aussah, denn egal wie hartnäckig Reporter Nachforschungen betrieben hatten, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühten, keiner fand etwas über die wirklichen Ereignisse des letzten Junis heraus.

Zwar wusste die Öffentlichkeit selbstverständlich, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, dass viele Todesser festgenommen wurden und dass auch Harry Potter dabei eine Rolle gespielt hatte, aber keiner erfuhr etwas von der zerstörten Prophezeiung, dem Tod Sirius Blacks und der Verbindung zwischen ihrem "Helden" und dem verurteilten Schwerverbrecher. Und so wusste auch niemand, wie sich Harry jetzt fühlte und wie gleichgültig er gerade der Welt, die so viel von ihm hielt, gegenüberstand.

Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, ganz besonders Dumbledore, schirmten Harry nach wie vor ab und so gelang es der Presse auch nicht ein Interview von ihm zu ergattern. Nicht einmal Harrys Aufenthaltsort wurde ihnen genannt. Lediglich, dass sich Harry im Haus seiner Verwandten aufhielt und dass er dort in Sicherheit war, erfuhren sie. Doch seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde entsprach dies nicht mehr der Wahrheit. Zwar bemühte man sich weiterhin für Harrys Sicherheit zu sorgen, doch bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel war er nicht mehr.

Hätten sich die Menschen nicht in ihren Wohnungen verbarrikadiert und wäre es nicht schon so spät nachts gewesen, so wäre ihnen vielleicht, wenn sie die Straße entlang gegangen wären, ein plötzlicher Windstoss aufgefallen, der wie aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Ein Zauberer dagegen hätte einen riesigen doppelstöckigen lila Bus bemerkt, der mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit durch die Stadt raste, den Fahrenden Ritter. Und in genau diesem Bus befand sich der 16-jährige Harry Potter gerade.

Harry hatte die letzten Wochen, wie in Trance, bei seiner Tante Petunia, seinem Onkel Vernon und seinem doch wieder dick gewordenen Cousin Dudley verbracht, wo er keinen Gedanken an Schule, Hausaufgaben oder seine bald kommenden Zag-Ergebnisse verschwendete. Ja, sogar seinen Besen lies er unangetastet in seinem großen Schrankkoffer unter seinem Bett liegen.

Statt sich mit diesen für ihn profan scheinenden Dingen zu beschäftigen, verschanzte er sich in seinem winzigen Zimmer, dachte nach, trauerte und spürte einen Hass in sich, den er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Doch dieser Hass richtete sich schon lange nicht mehr nur gegen Voldemort und Bellatrix Lestrange...

Moodys Drohung am Bahnsteig schien gewirkt zu haben. Die Dursleys behandelten Harry zwar alles andere als gut, aber sie ließen ihn in Ruhe. Und genau das brauchte Harry jetzt.

Die Dursleys riefen ihn nicht zum Essen, sie zwangen ihn zu keinerlei Arbeit, kümmerten sich nicht um seine immer dunkler werdenden Augenränder und sprachen nur das nötigste mit ihm. Genauer gesagt, war so ungefähr das einzige, was Harry von seinen Verwandten mitbekam, die gebrüllte Frage seines Onkels alle drei Tage, ob er diesen "Verrückten" mitgeteilt habe, dass alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei. Kurzum: Im Ligusterweg kümmerte sich niemand um ihn und alle behandelten ihn wie Luft.

Kein Mensch beachtete ihn und keiner erwartete von ihm über Sirius zu sprechen oder lies irgendwelche überflüssigen Floskeln fallen, die ihn doch nicht aufmunterten, sondern ihn nur noch tiefer in Trauer und Selbsthass stürzten. Harrys Meinung nach konnten ihm die Menschen um ihn herum erzählen, was sie wollten. Egal was sie sagten oder taten niemand konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass er unschuldig am Tod Sirius war. Er war es doch gewesen, der auf Voldemorts Trick hereingefallen war. Er war es, der alle Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen hatte und unbedingt in das Ministerium reisen musste und er war es, der diesen verdammten Heldenkomplex hatte und immer, aber auch wirklich immer, ohne nachzudenken handelte und dabei die Menschen, die er liebte, in Gefahr brachte.

Während der Zeit bei den Dursleys hatte Harry nur vor einer einzigen Sache wirklich Angst und das war nicht Lord Voldemort, wie man annehmen könnte. Es war die Furcht vor der Ankunft der Ordensmitglieder, die ihn in das Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen würden, in Sirius Haus.

Zu viel würde ihn dort an seinen Paten erinnern. Nein, lieber wollte er sich in seinem winzigen Zimmer verkriechen und alles um sich herum vergessen.

Die Briefe seiner Freunde, die tröstende Worte enthielten und den Zweck hatten ihn aufzumuntern, überflog er meist nur. Mit seinen Gedanken war er an einem ganz anderen Ort. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wollte verdrängen, vergessen, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Immer und immer wieder erwachten die Geschehnisse des letzten Junis vor seinen Augen von neuem. Er ging alle Momente und Situationen Schritt für Schritt durch und immer wieder sah er seinen Paten sterben, weil er versagt hatte. Er musste ja den Helden spielen und nun war der Mensch tot, der ihm wohl neben Ron und Hermine das meiste auf der Welt bedeutet hatte. Und er war schuld daran.

Lange konnte sich Harry jedoch nicht verstecken. Der Orden machte sich wohl Sorgen um ihn, da seine Pflicht-Briefe, die Hedwig alle drei Tage brachte, immer nur äußerst kurz ausfielen und auch seine Freunde keine Antworten von ihm erhielten. Alle hatten ihm geschrieben: Hagrid, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Fred und George, Lupin, Tonks, ja sogar einen Brief von Dumbledore hatte er bekommen. Und selbst Moody hatte mit einem äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftigen Brief versucht Harry aus seiner Apathie zu holen, aber auch dieser Versuch war gescheitert.

Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er keinem von ihnen antwortete und nicht einmal auf seine Geburtstagsglückwünsche reagiert hatte. Er wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machten und jeder neue Brief klang auch noch besorgter als der letzte, aber er brachte es einfach nicht über sich antworten. Was hätte er auch schreiben sollen? Wenn er geschrieben hätte, dass es ihm schon besser geht und alles in Ordnung sei, hätte ihm das sowieso niemand geglaubt und seine wahren Gefühle konnte er einfach nicht in Worte fassen. Ihm war klar, dass er wenigstens Dumbledore antworten sollte und er versuchte es auch, aber er konnte einfach keinen vernünftigen Brief an ihn schreiben. Wie hätte ein Brief an ihn auch ausgesehen?

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore_

_Ich danke ihnen sehr für ihren Brief und ihre aufmunternden Worte. Leider haben diese nichts genutzt und ich habe immer noch das dringende Bedürfnis meinen Namen zu ändern, weit, weit weg zu ziehen und mich von allen Menschen fern zu halten, die mir etwas bedeuten, da diese über kurz oder lang einen grausamen Tod sterben werden, wenn ich in íhrer Nähe bleibe._

_Als zweite Option könnte ich mich auch noch umbringen. Dies würde die Welt von meiner grenzenlosen Dummheit befreien und ich könnte meine Eltern und Sirius wiedersehen. _

_Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass mir die erste Möglichkeit gestattet wird und die zweite scheidet aus, da man ja auf Grund der von uns bekannten Prophezeiung meinen Tod nicht riskieren könnte, da dieser gleichbedeutend wäre mit dem endgültigen Sieg für Voldemort. _

_Belassen wir also alles beim Alten._

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Vielleicht sollte ich im neuen Jahr wieder Privatunterricht von Professor Snape erhalten. Ich bin sicher, dass kein anderer Lehrer an der Schule so gut die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, angewandt am Menschen, lehren kann wie er._

Nein, lieber war es ihm Dumbledore erhielt keine Antwort, als so einen Brief.

In einer der vielen Nächte, in denen Harry wachlag und es ihm, trotz knurrendem Magen, nicht gelang auch nur einen Bissen herunter zu würgen, wurde ihm klar, dass diese nicht geschriebenen Briefe von ihm Konsequenzen haben würden. Seine Freunde würden nicht einfach aufgeben und sich damit abfinden, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte und ihm war auch klar, was das bedeutete: Ordensmitglieder würden ihn abholen und ihn in das Hauptquartier bringen. Seine Angst würde Realität werden.

Und genauso, wie Harry es sich gedacht hatte, geschah es dann auch. Unangekündigt läutete es in dieser Nacht an der Tür, welche Harry nur aus Zufall öffnete. Zwar war er der einzige, der um diese Uhrzeit noch wach war, aber ein Türklingeln lockte ihn schon lange nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer. Er war nur im unteren Stockwerk und somit in der Nähe der Eingangstür, weil er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte und sich nun zwang wenigstens ein Stück Brot zu sich zu nehmen.

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann war er nicht besonders überrascht, als er Remus Lupin, mit abgetragenem Umhang, und Nymphadora Tonks, diesmal mit himmelblauen Haaren, vor der Tür stehen sah und die beiden ihm mitteilten, dass sie ihn mit in den Orden nehmen wollten.

Die Dursleys, die durch die Türklingel natürlich wach geworden waren, waren alles andere als erfreut mitten in der Nacht geweckt zu werden und dann auch noch eine Hexe und einen Zauberer in ihrem Haus vorzufinden, die sie das letzte Mal zusammen mit Moody gesehen hatten, dem Mann, der sie auf dem Bahnhof "auf höchst ungerechte Weise bedroht hatte", aber sie waren kein großes Hindernis für Tonks und Lupin. Die beiden wollten Harry schließlich mitnehmen und für die Dursleys gab es nichts schöneres, als Harry außerhalb ihres Hauses zu wissen. So war es kein Wunder, dass Petunia schnellst möglich, in ihrem roten Bademantel, zurück in ihr Bett schlich und Vernon ihr mit den Worten folgte: " Wehe du bist Morgen noch da, Junge. Wir hatten genug Ärger mit dir..." Dudley war schon lange wieder verschwunden. Er hatte nur einen Blick auf Tonks und Lupins Zauberstab geworfen, hatte die Flucht ergriffen und sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen.

Als sie alleine waren meinte Lupin freundlich zu ihm: "Wir wollten dich eigentlich erst morgen abholen, aber wir dachten lieber überraschen wir dich heute Abend noch. Du willst bestimmt nicht länger hier bleiben als nötig, oder?"

"Überraschen? Ihr hattet doch nur Angst, dass ich die Flucht ergreifen könnte...", dachte Harry seufzend und ging mit ihnen die Treppe rauf, in sein Zimmer.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und Tonks und Lupin hatte seine Sachen mit einem Sammelzauber gepackt, seinen Koffer, seinen Besen und seinen Eulenkäfig, samt Hedwig, ergriffen und waren bereit zum Aufbruch. Harry hatte sich derweil eine alte Jacke von Dudley angezogen, die ihm natürlich viel zu groß war und war mehr oder weniger bereit sich mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden, als, Lupin ihn schon zur Tür hinaus geschoben hatte.

Jetzt saß er im Fahrenden Ritter, auf einem der Messingbetten, und versuchte, trotz der Fahrweise Ernies, aus dem Fenster zu sehen, um weder mit Stan ("Schau mal Ern'! Neville... ähm... Harry is' wieder da! Hab' ichs nich' gesagt Ern? Hab' ich nich gesagt, dass er uns ma' besuchen kommt?"), noch mit Remus oder Tonks reden zu müssen. Harry wusste, dass es zu einem Gespräch kommen musste, aber er hoffte, dass sie ihm noch ein paar Tage Zeit liesen. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit einen Schutzwall des Schweigens um sich aufgebaut und es schien ihm unmöglich diesen zu durchbrechen. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was genau er fühlte und wie er es erklären sollte. Wie konnten es dann andere verstehen?

Plötzlich berührte ihn jemand an der Schulter und er hatte eine Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen vor der Nase.

"Möchtest du ein paar?", fragte Remus, dem Hedwig auf der Schulter saß, da diese im Käfig einfach zu viel Lärm gemacht hatte. Auch sie schien von den Fahrkünsten Ernies nicht allzu begeistert zu sein. "Aber Vorsicht. Ich habe das Gefühl die schummeln immer mehr furchtbar schmeckende darunter. Man könnte gerade meinen die wollen sich selbst ruinieren."

"Quatsch. Ich glaube du hast einfach nur ein schlechtes Karma, was das angeht." meinte Tonks grinsend, während sie schwer damit beschäftigt war, Harrys Koffer festzuhalten, wenn Ernie mal wieder unter Beweiß stellte, dass er das Wort "Führerschein" nur für eine überflüssige Muggelerfindung hielt.

"Vielen Dank. Und das von der Frau, die es nicht schafft sich zwei Minuten in einem Zimmer aufzuhalten, ohne dass irgendetwas zu Bruch geht. Was ist denn bitte mit deinem Karma? Also, was ist Harry? "

"Nein, vielen Dank. Ich möchte nichts essen.", murmelte Harry, der sich schon längst wieder dem Fenster zugewandt hatte und die Spiegelungen der anderen Mitfahrer beobachtete.

Obwohl es eine Krisenzeit war und weit nach Mitternacht, war der Fahrende Ritter beinahe voll besetzt. Fast alle Betten des unteren Stockwerks waren belegt und es schien gerade so als glaubten die Menschen, sie könnten Voldemort entkommen, wenn sie nur in Bewegung blieben.

"Wenn es so leicht ginge...", seufzte Harry leise vor sich hin.

Gegenüber von ihm saß eine dunkelhaarige Hexe, in einem langen roten Umhang, mit ihren 2 kleinen Kindern, die gerade versuchte ihr ältere Tochter, die vielleicht sieben war, zu beruhigen, während eine rote Telefonzelle aus dem Weg hüpfen musste, um nicht Ernies höchst beunruhigendem Fahrstil zum Opfer zu fallen. Das Mädchen, dass sich an einen Bettpfosten klammerte schien dieses neue "Abenteuer" nicht besonders zu gefallen und lies von Zeit zu Zeit einen ziemlich erschreckten Schrei los, während die Mutter ihr über den Rücken streichelte und ihr anscheinend beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte.

Das zweite Kind, das ebenfalls ein Mädchen war, war vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre alt und schien die Situation zu mögen. Die Mutter hatte anscheinend zwei Betten gemietet und, während sie sich um ihre eine Tochter kümmerte, hatte die Jüngere ihren hellen Spaß daran, auf dem zweiten Bett zu liegen, dass bei jeder Kurve von einem Ende des Busses zum anderen geschleudert wurde. Harry konnte gar nicht anders, als das kleine Kind zu beneiden, das anscheinend nichts von der Gefahr wusste, die sie alle bedrohte und eine liebende Mutter hatte. Er lies seinen Blick weiterschweifen und beobachtete nun eine ältere Dame, ganz in schwarz, die den Kopf von Harry abgewandt hatte und ebenfalls Richtung Fenster blickte. Obwohl Harry ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte, wirkte sie traurig, während sie auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft blickte.

Harrys Blick, immer noch auf die spiegelnde Fensterscheibe gerichtet, zog weiter über seine Mitreisenden. Da war eine junge Frau, die anscheinend eingeschlafen war, was Harry in Betracht der Umstände geradezu unmöglich erschien, ein junger Mann mit braunen Haaren, der wie gebannt auf Tonks starrte, die gerade dabei war sich die Fußnägel bonbonfarben zu lackieren und ein älterer Herr, der sich so tief über den Tagespropheten beugte, dass man nur noch seine gerunzelte Stirn und einen schwarzen Hut sehen konnte. Harrys Blick blieb eine Weile an ihm hängen, während er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Sirius zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Auf einem Foto im Tagespropheten.

"Das war sogar hier in diesem Bus. Ich frage mich, ob es wohl irgendetwas geändert hätte, wenn ich damals nicht in diesen dummen Bus gestiegen wäre. Sirius stand ja in der Einfahrt hinter mir. Wenn ich gewartet hätte, hätte er sich mir bestimmt offenbart und wir hätten Wurmschwanz fangen können, bevor..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte dabei, dass Lupin in ansah, aber anscheinend hatte er gemerkt, dass Harry nicht nach Reden zu Mute war und schwieg daher auch. Hedwig hatte es sich inzwischen anscheinend in der oberen Etage gemütlich gemacht.

Harry sah zurück zur Fensterscheibe und beobachtete zwei Männern, die drei Betten von ihm entfernt saßen und tief in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Der rechts Sitzende hatte dunkelblonde Haare, einen braunen Umhang und war um die vierzig. Sein Gesprächspartner war ungefähr im gleichen Alter, vielleicht etwas jünger, hatte rot-braune Haare und trug, als einziger neben Harry, Muggelkleidung. Das wirklich Auffällige an ihnen und der Grund, wieso Harry sie beobachtete und sich nicht weiter umsah, war jedoch ihr Verhalten, während der Mann in Muggelkleidung wütend und aufgebracht wirkte, schien der andere eher nervös und schaute sich ständig im Bus um, als habe er Angst vor irgendetwas. Die hitzige Diskussion der beiden wurde jedoch auf unangenehme Weise unterbrochen, als Stan plötzlich zwei Tassen heiße Schokolade, die er ihnen wohl bringen wollte, über sie schüttete, weil Ernie zu spät bemerkte, dass er eigentlich eine Kurve fahren musste. Die Männer sprangen fluchend auf und auch Lupin blickte alarmiert auf und rückte sein Bett näher an Harry heran. Tonks gähnte nur und war weiterhin mit ihren Fußnägeln beschäftigt.

"Gleich sind wir da. Der Bus hält zuerst in Hartford, danach sind wir dann dran.", sagte Lupin und beobachtete dabei die beiden Männer, die jetzt gerade ihre Kleidung trocken zauberten. Die gezückten Zauberstäbe der beiden machten ihn nicht gerade glücklich und man sah ihm an, dass er jeder Zeit bereit war aufzuspringen und anzugreifen, sollte einer von ihnen eine falsche Bewegung machen.

"Wurde auch wirklich Zeit. Dieser Bus kann einen wirklich krank machen. Sogar meine Nagellackfarbe ist verwischt.", seufzte Tonks und folgte Lupins Blick zu den beiden Männern. Sie schien jedoch keine Gefahr zu wittern, sondern schmunzelte nur schadenfroh über deren Missgeschick.

"Was für eine Tragödie. Es gibt ja auch wirklich nichts Wichtigeres als deine Fußnägel". Lupin Blick war inzwischen gewandert und inspizierte die anderen Mitreisenden. Besonders die schwarz bekleidete Frau und der Zeitung lesende Mann schienen ihn zu interessieren. Gerade so als ob einer der beiden plötzlich aufspringen würde und versuchen würde ihn hier, auf der Stelle, zu töten.

"So leicht macht Voldemort es mir nicht. Er will mich schließlich leiden sehen.", flüsterte Harry vor sich hin.

"Hast du etwas gesagt, Harry?" Lupin hatte sich an ihn gewandt und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Wenn etwas ist. Kannst du es mir sagen. Das weißt du doch."

"Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur ein Selbstgespräch geführt, laut gedacht. Sonst nichts."

Lupin starrte ihn immer noch an. Es war eine Mischung aus Neugier, Mitleid und tiefen Verständnis. Harry fühlte sich unter seinem Blick unwohl. Er wusste was kommen würde.

"Es ist wirklich nichts. Ehrlich. Ich werde schon damit fertig."

"Man kann nicht immer mit allem allein fertig werden, Harry. Glaub mir bitte. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Auch ich vermisse ihn. Ich vermisse ihn manchmal so sehr, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll. Sirius war mein bester Freund und gerade im letzten Jahr mein einziger Halt. Und jetzt ist er tot. Er wurde einfach aus dem Leben gerissen und wir müssen jetzt damit fertig werden. Wir müssen lernen damit zu leben. Lernen ohne ihn zu leben. Ich habe die letzten Wochen damit verbracht zu überlegen, was ich hätte tun können, was ich hätte anders machen können und ich bin sicher du hast das selbe getan. Aber wir müssen keine Schuldgefühle haben. Wir haben ihn nicht getötet. Wir haben ihn geliebt und er ist zwar viel zu früh gestorben, aber, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt dies zu sagen, er ist den Tod gestorben, den er sich immer gewünscht hat.

Weißt du, ich bin sicher, dass Sirius noch bei uns ist. Es klingt zwar wie eine Floskel, aber es ist wirklich meine Meinung und wir müssen jetzt stark sein und unser Leben so leben, dass er stolz auf uns sein kann. Und Harry... Er wird stolz auf uns sein! Bestimmt!"

Harry schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf hätte antworten sollen. Solche und ähnliche Worte hatte er jetzt schon von so vielen Leuten gehört oder sie waren ihm geschrieben worden, aber zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, dass nicht nur er schrecklich litt. Auch Lupin hatte einen Menschen verloren, den er liebte. Er war jetzt der letzte der Rumtreiber, der noch auf der Seite des Guten stand und er hatte all seine Freunde verloren. Zwei waren gestorben und einer hatte ihn verraten.

Lupins Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden und Harry war klar geworden, dass Lupin diese Worte mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm gesagt hatte und dass auch er sich Vorwürfe machte. Seine ganze Rede klang so, als versuchte er sich selbst etwas einzureden...

"Wenn er sich schon so eine Schuld an Sirius Tod gibt, welche Last liegt denn dann auf mir?", fragte Harry sich selbst in Gedanken. "Gut, ich weiß, ich war es nicht, der diesen Fluch auf ihn abgeschossen hat. Es war nicht meine Hand, die ihn in den Schleier hat fallen lassen, aber wenn ich nur ein einziges Mal richtig nachgedacht hätte, wenn ich nicht so furchtbar impulsiv gehandelt hätte, wenn ich an den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel gedacht hätte, wenn..."

"Ich unterbreche eure kleine Therapiesitzung ja nur ungern, aber wie schon gesagt ist die übernächste Station unsere und wir müssen Harry doch noch etwas Wichtiges zeigen, nicht wahr?" Tonks hatte ihre Schuhe wieder an und wirkte plötzlich angespannt. Lupin blickte auf und auch Harry wandte sich Tonks zu und verdrängte seine Gedanken.

Am Fenster des Fahrenden Ritters zog gerade ein Waldgebiet vorbei und ständig mussten Tannen, Fichten, Kastanien oder andere Bäume zur Seite springen, damit der Bus gut voran kam. Die Mutter mit ihren beiden Kindern schien wohl beim nächsten Halt, Hartford, aussteigen zu wollen, denn sie war gerade dabei ihre zwei Kinder dazu zu bewegen sich ihre Umhänge anzuziehen.

"Was wollt ihr mir denn zeigen?", fragte Harry, während der Mann mit dem Tagespropheten eine Seite umblätterte und Harry einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.

Lupin setzte sich gerade hin, schaute sich um und griff in eine Tasche seines Umhangs. Tonks setzte sich, wie zum Schutz, neben Harry, lächelte ihn an und wartete ab.

"Hör zu Harry", flüsterte Lupin ," das ist jetzt sehr wichtig. Mit Sirius Tod ist der Fidelius-Zauber des Ordens erloschen."

"Wieso...?", fragt Harry verwirrt. Tonks rutschte unruhig hin und her: "Nicht so laut, Harry. Man soll uns doch nicht hören"

"Sirius war der Besitzer des Hauses und nachdem er ... ums Leben gekommen ist, musste Dumbledore sich von neuem zum Geheimniswahrer erklären. Ich werde dir jetzt einen Zettel geben. Auf diesem steht, die von dir bekannte Adresse und ein Passwort und dieses musst du dir merken. Wenn du später vor dem Haus stehst, musst du dir sowohl die Adresse, als auch das Passwort vorstellen.

Wir wissen nicht, wie sie an diese Information kommen konnten, aber Todesser haben die Adresse unseres Hauptquartiers herausgefunden und nach Sirius Tod, hatten wir einen furchtbaren Kampf, da der Zauber kurzzeitig erloschen war und einige Todesser in den Orden eingebrochen sind, um Informationen zu stehlen.

Es wurde nichts gestohlen und es gab nur einige leicht Verletzte, aber Dumbledore hat danach den Zauber verbessert, indem er ein Passwort hinzufügte. Mit der Adresse kann man das Haus zwar sehen, aber nur mit dem Passwort kann man es auch wirklich betreten. ", erklärte Lupin, während er ihm vorsichtig ein Stück Pergament reichte.

Tonks rutschte noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran, damit auch wirklich niemand das Geschriebene lesen konnte.

_Hauptquartier des Phönixordens:_

_Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf_

_London_

_Passwort: Vergissmeinnicht_

"Alles verstanden?", fragte Tonks, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.

"Ja.", meinte Harry leicht benommen, während er sich damit abzufinden versuchte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er im alten Black Haus war, wo ihn alles an Sirius erinnern würde und er dem nicht entfliehen konnte.

Lupin nahm ihm den Zettel wieder ab und er ging in seiner Hand in Flammen auf.

"Nur zur Sicherheit, weißt du! Wir wollen auf keinen Fall, dass das Stück in falsche Hände gerät. Es ist nämlich so, die Adresse kennen sie schon und sie müssen sie von einem Stück Pergament Dumbledores haben, denn sonst hätte der Fidelius-Zauber ja nicht gewirkt, aber wie man an das Passwort kommt ist unwichtig. Dieses muss Dumbledore weder gesagt haben, noch irgendwo aufgeschrieben haben. Das ist auch der einzige Schwachpunkt des Zaubers. Deswegen wechseln wir das Passwort auch täglich.", sagte Lupin und blickte sich um, ob etwas verdächtig wirkte. "Ron und Hermine sind übrigens schon seit zwei Tagen da. Hermine hat sich schrecklich aufgeregt, weil du ihr auf keinen ihrer Briefe geantwortet hast und hat an so gut wie jedes Mitglied des Ordens geschrieben, das sie kennt, ob alles mit dir in Ordnung sei. Sie hat jetzt auch eine Eule. Ich glaube Moody hat sie nur in das Hauptquartier gebracht, damit sie endlich aufhört alle deinetwegen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nie geschrieben habe. Mir war nicht danach.", antwortete Harry, der sich Lupins Geschichte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lies und überlegte, ob dieser Kampf wirklich so gut ausgegangen war, wie dieser behauptete.

"Ich kann es nachfühlen Harry, glaub mir, jeder versteht dein Leid und niemand will dir verbieten zu trauern, aber stoße deine Freunde nicht von dir. Du brauchst sie jetzt.", meinte Lupin weise.

Da Harry wieder nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte, war er froh, als der Bus in diesem Moment mit einem lauten Knall zum stehen kam.

"Mrs. Fynn, wir wärn' dann jetzt in Hartford.", brüllte Stan der Frau mit ihren Kindern zu, "Sie könn' dann jetzt aussteigen. Ich hoffe sie fahren auch in Zukunft wieder mit uns!" Die ältere Tochter der Frau schien dieser Gedanke gar nicht glücklich zu machen und raste regelrecht zur Tür hinaus.

"Nadine Warte! Ich habe dir doch gesagt du sollst nicht alleine raus gehen. Nadine!", rief die Frau laut, nahm ihre kleine Tochter auf den Arm und stürzte Nadine nach, wobei sie noch über die Füße der schwarz gekleideten Frau stolperte und einen der beiden Männer anrempelte, die schon wieder am diskutieren waren und ihr nun böse hinterher blickten.

"Gott sei Dank, dann sind wir endlich als nächstes dran.", meinte Tonks seufzend und blickte sich nach Harrys Koffer um, der mittlerweile wirklich am anderen Ende des Busses lag und rief nach Hedwig. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten endlich zum Hauptquartier zu kommen."

"Jaaaa...", murmelte Harry nur, als draußen plötzlich eins der Kinder anfing gellend zu schreien und alle Lichter im Bus erloschen.

Und? Wie fandet ihr es? Gut? Schlecht? Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Zeichen! flehEgal. ob Lob oder Kritik!


	3. Chapter 3

So, es geht weiter! Ich hoffe das neue Chap gefällt euch!

Ganz vielen Dank an

-Krieger des Wahnsinns und

- Schockocherry

Für die liebeb Reviews!

In der plötzlichen Dunkelheit hätte man unter den Leuten, die sich im Fahrenden Ritter befanden, wohl eine Panik vermutet, aber niemand fing an zu schreien, niemand versuchte panisch den Ausgang des Busses zu erreichen und niemand schien hysterisch, oder einer Ohnmacht nahe. Die Menschen im Bus waren, trotz der möglichen Lebensgefahr in der sie schwebten, erstaunlich ruhig.

Jedoch war die Angst und die aufkeimende Verzweiflung geradezu greifbar.

Kaum waren die Lichter im Bus erloschen, der Schrei des Kindes abgebrochen und alles in Dunkelheit getaucht, befand sich kein Mitfahrer mehr auf seinem Bett.

Die Frau in schwarz sank weinend neben ihrem Messingbett nieder und fing an undefinierbare Worte vor sich her zu murmeln, die stark nach einem Gebet klangen, während das schlafende, fremde Mädchen endlich aufgewacht war und ebenfalls, mit einem spitzen Schrei, auf den Boden sank.

Die beiden Männer, die Harry in dieser Nacht schon beschäftigt hatten, hatten sich auf den Boden geworfen und versuchten eins der Fenster im Auge zu behalten, was jedoch sinnlos war, denn auch Harrys Blick war, nach dem Schrei des Kindes, zum Fenster geglitten, aber außer einzelnen Umrissen und hastigen Bewegungen konnte man nichts erkennen.

Den Blick starr nach draußen gerichtete, alle Muskeln angespannt und kampfbereit, starrte Harry in die alles umfassende Dunkelheit und flehte mit aller Macht um das Leben der Kinder und deren Mutter

"Bitte, lass ihnen nichts passiert sein. Bitte, lass sie nicht für mein Dasein büßen!"

Niemand konnte sich sicher sein, was hier passierte, aber jede Faser in Harrys Körper wusste, dass dies ein Angriff war, ein Angriff Voldemorts. Ein Angriff, dessen Schuld er trug und den er nicht wieder gut machen könnte, sollte einem der Menschen hier irgendetwas passieren.

Nur langsam gewöhnten sich Harrys Augen an die Dunkelheit im Bus und das Mondlicht reichte längst nicht aus, um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, was auf der Straße vorging. Außer vereinzelten Schemen, die ab und zu durch das Blickfeld huschten, konnte man nichts wahrnehmen.

Zu der selben Erkenntnis schien auch der ältere Mann zu kommen, der vorhin seine Zeit mit dem Lesen des Tagespropheten totgeschlagen hatte und jetzt direkt hinter Harry im Bus stand und einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Er wirkte angespannt und zum Angriff bereit, aber was genau er fühlte, konnte Harry nicht sagen, da er sein Gesicht von ihm abgewandt hatte. Trotzdem, obwohl Harry ihn nicht genau erkennen konnte und trotz der Dunkelheit, jetzt wo er so vor ihm stand... Irgendetwas an diesem Mann kam ihm bekannt vor..., aber bevor Harry diesen Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde er von Stan abgelenkt, der ein paar Meter neben ihm versuchte unter eins der Messingbetten zu kriechen.

Der junge Mann, der Tonks in dieser Nacht schon so angestarrt hatte, stand im Mittelgang und versuchte, wie alle anderen, die Situation zu verstehen, während nur Ernie auf seinem ursprünglichen Platz sitzen geblieben war. Er saß immer noch, wie versteinert, vor seinem Lenkrad und starrte, zu verängstigt um auch nur die kleinste Bewegung zu machen, nach draußen.

"Die Bustür ist immer noch offen. Vermutlich kann er sehen, was dort draußen passiert", dachte Harry, der sich wie Tonks und Lupin auf das Kommende gefasst machte.

Wie die beiden anderen Männer, hatten seine beiden Bewacher ihre Zauberstäbe längst gezückt und auch Harry wollte es ihnen gleich tun und lies seine Hand zu seiner Hosentasche gleiten, wo er, trotz Moodys Warnung letztes Jahr, seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrte.

Lupin, der ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, packte ihn hart am Handgelenk.

"Du lässt die Finger von deinem Zauberstab und verhältst dich ruhig!"

"Aber ich..."

"Kein aber! Wir wissen noch nicht was dort draußen los ist. Vielleicht ist es gar kein Angriff, aber wenn doch, ist das letzte was wir brauchen, dass du irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit auf dich lenkst! "

"Das ist ja wohl Schwachsinn! Ich würde hier wohl eher auffallen, wenn ich mich nicht verteidigen würde!", sagte Harry hitzig, während sein Blick in das obere Stockwerk des Busses huschte. Auch dort war es totenstill und langsam fragte Harry sich, ob sich überhaupt jemand dort oben befand. Während der Fahrt hatte er niemanden gehört und auch jetzt konnte man kein Lebenszeichen von dort oben vernehmen. Das Einzige, was man erkennen konnte, waren Hedwigs Bernseinaugen, die ihn, aus der Dunkelheit heraus, vorwurfsvoll anstarrten.

"Du musst mich nicht so anstarren! Ich mache mir auch so Vorwürfe, Hedwig. Ich weiß wessen Schuld das ist!", dachte Harry verzweifelt, der immer noch betete, dass der Frau und ihren beiden Kindern nichts passiert war.

"Hör zu, wir wissen noch nichts genaues! Vielleicht ist das gar kein Angriff von Todessern und wenn, dann müssen sie nicht hinter dir her sein. Keiner außer uns, Dumbledore und einer Hand voll Ordensmitglieder weiß, dass wir dich heute abholen wollten!", flüsterte Lupin, der Harry damit aus seinen negativen Gedanken riss, immer noch sein Handgelenk umklammerte und sich aufgeregt umschaute.

Harry konnte regelrecht seine Gedanken lesen und wusste, dass Lupin verzweifelt einen Ausweg suchte. Es war klar, dass sie nicht einfach durch die Bustür marschieren konnten, ohne gesehen zu werden und das Einschlagen eines Fensters würde auch nicht unbemerkt bleiben.

Tonks, die bisher nichts zu Harrys und Lupins Streit beigetragen hatte, schaute sich ebenfalls nervös im Bus um und wartete, wie alle anderen, dass endlich etwas passierte,

"Harry", fing Remus wieder an, "das Dümmste, was du jetzt tun kannst ist einen Zauber anzuwenden. Erstens bist du noch minderjährig und du brauchst wirklich nicht schon wieder eine Verwarnung und zweitens..."

"Herrgott Remus, lass dem Jungen in Ruhe und hör endlich auf zu diskutieren! Wir sind vom Feind umzingelt und er wird jede Sekunde erbarmungslos über uns herfallen! Das ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Plauderstündchen!"

Harry zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und er Moodys vertraute Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Aber Dumbledore hat doch extra noch gesagt..." Moody lies Remus wieder nicht zum Ende kommen.

"Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore nicht will, dass der Junge schon wieder unerlaubt zaubert, aber hier geht es um Leben und Tod. Sollten wir hier sterben, während wir in verteidigen, dann hat er wenigstens noch eine Chance!"

"Niemand wird hier sterben, Alastor", meldete sich Tonks das erste Mal zu Wort, die genauso wenig überrascht schien Moody im Bus zu sehen, wie Remus.

"Verdammt, was machen sie eigentlich hier?", brach es aus Harry heraus, der seinen Schock überwunden hatte und dem endlich klar war, wieso ihm der "Fremde" mit dem Tagespropheten so bekannt vorgekommen war.

"Na was werde ich hier wohl machen? Setzt deinen Verstand ein Junge. Wir mussten doch mit einem Angriff rechnen und da war es besser, wenn wenigstes ein Mitglied deiner Leibgarde inkognito blieb, um im Fall der Fälle eingreifen zu können"

"Und da hielten sie es für das beste sich hinter einer Zeitung zu verstecken? Und was soll dieses: "wenigstens ein Mitglied?" Hat sich hier vielleicht noch jemand versteckt? Springt Mr. Weasly gleich hinter einem Bett hervor und schreit: "Buh!"?"

"Bedauerlicher Weise: Nein. Außer uns drei konnte der Orden im Moment niemanden entbehren. Eine Schande ist das! Sollten wir lebend hier heraus kommen, werde ich ein ernstes Wort mit Dumbledore sprechen!", schnaufte Moody," Aber wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit zum Reden, Harry! Es ist sowieso merkwürdig, dass sie den Bus noch nicht gestürmt haben."

"Kannst du sehen, wie viele es sind?", fragt Lupin, währen Moddys magisches Auge sich wild drehte.

"10 Todesser. Sie haben den ganzen Bus eingekreist. Auf was warten sie nur? Sie müssen irgendetwas vor haben."

Harry wurde klar, dass Moody Recht hatte. Seit dem Schrei des kleinen Mädchens waren höchstens eine oder zwei Minuten vergangen, aber diese Zeit hätte ausgereicht, um in den Fahrenden Ritter einzudringen und alles zu töten, was sich bewegt.

Da sie die Einzigen gewesen waren, die etwas gesagt hatten und auch sonst keiner einer Geräusch verursachte, die alte Frau hatte aufgehört zu beten, nahm die Stille im Bus mit dem Verstummen ihres Gesprächs noch weiter zu. Harry kam es vor, als erdrückte ihn diese Todesstille. Es fiel ihm schon schwer etwas zu sehen und nun konnte man auch nichts mehr hören, als das Atmen der Anderen und selbst dieses war kaum zu vernehmen.

Die schwarz gekleidete Frau hatte längst aufgehört zu beten und saß starr, ohne die winzigste Regung, auf dem Boden des Busses. Stan hatte es endlich geschafft unter das Messingbett zu kriechen und starrte jetzt die beiden Männer an, die genau vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen. Hatte Harry sie vorhin noch mit Misstrauen angesehen, so war ihm jetzt klar, egal um was ihr Gespräch sich auch immer gedreht hatte, dass von den Beiden keinerlei Gefahr ausging. Sie hatten nicht einmal nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen und lagen jetzt zitternd auf dem Boden, ohne auch nur das kleinste bisschen Mut zu zeigen. Auch Ernie hatte seine Position nicht geändert und starrte immer noch zur Tür hinaus, als hätte er direkten Blick in das Höllenfeuer.

Der Einzige, der sich neben ihnen auch auf einen Kampf eingestellt hatte, war der junge Mann, der ebenfalls im Mittelgang stand und seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte.

"Sie wollen, dass wir den Bus verlassen", flüsterte Lupin in die Stille hinein. "Draußen ist es leichter für sie uns zu erwischen."

"Dann wäre es wohl die mit Abstand dümmste Idee hinaus zu gehen.", erwiderte Tonks leise.

"Aber ewig auf ein Wunder warten können wir auch nicht. Wir müssen Harry hier irgendwie heraus schaffen. Bevor sie sich entschließen lange genug gewartet zu haben und den Bus zu stürmen.", antwortet Moody, dessen Auge weiterhin zu allen Seiten rollte, während Harrys Schuldgefühle ins unermessliche wuchsen. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie einen Unzerbrechlichkeits-Zauber auf die Fenster gelegt haben, deshalb bleibt uns nur die Tür.

Ich gehe zuerst und lenke sie ab. Und ihr beide nehmt Harry und verschwindet so schnell ihr könnt!",

"Du kannst da jetzt nicht einfach raus gehen. Du hast es doch selbst gesagt! 10 Todesser! Du hättest keine Chance gegen sie. Es muss auch noch einen anderen Weg geben!" Harry wurde bei seiner Rede unbewusst lauter und bemerkte vor lauter Sorge um Moody nicht einmal, dass sich alle Passagiere des Busses, außer Ernie, zu ihm umgewandt hatten und neugierig das Gespräch der vier beobachteten. Tonks legte Harry mitfühlend einen Arm um die Schulter und meinte ruhig: "Es wird schon gut gehen. Uns bleibt nun einmal keine andere Möglichkeit und so bekommen wir dich heil hier heraus. Alastor hat Recht."

"Drehst du jetzt auch durch? Moody läuft doch direkt in seinen Tod"

"Nicht so laut, Junge. Du machst die anderen im Bus nur noch panischer, als sie schon sind. Wir bleiben bei diesem Plan, auch wenn er dir nicht gefällt. Ich habe schon viel schlimmeres überstanden, glaub mir.", mischte sich jetzt auch Moody wieder ein, der sich bereits Richtung Tür gedreht hatte und diese nun mit beiden Augen beobachtete.

"Aber..."

"Kein "Aber" mehr". Aber wenn ich das heil überstehe, dann erwarte ich, dass du in Zukunft auf Briefe, die man dir schreibt, antwortest!", sagte Moody und versuchte dabei ein Grinsen zu Stande zu bringen, was aber, auf Grund seiner vielen Narben, eher wie eine Grimasse wirkte.

"Hör zu Lupin, sobald ich draußen bin, feuere ich ein paar Flüche ab und ihr müsst den richtigen Moment abwarten und dann die Beine in die Hand nehmen, ist das klar?"

"Natürlich.", antwortete Lupin, der, trotz seiner Zustimmung, ebenso wenig von diesem Plan überzeugt schien, wie Harry.

"Und die Leute hier im Bus? ", fragte Harry, der verzweifelt einen Grund suchte Moody von seinem waghalsigen Idee abzubringen. "Wir können sie doch nicht einfach hier lassen und ihrem Schicksal überlassen."

"Denen passiert schon nichts." Tonks hatte das Wort an sich gerissen. "Wenn die Todesser etwas von ihnen wöllten, dann hätten wir das schon mitbekommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es nur auf uns abgesehen haben."

"Und woher weißt du das so genau? Wie wissen doch nur, dass ungefähr ein Dutzend Todesser vor der Bustüre stehen! Und wenn sie es auf jemanden abgesehen haben, dann wohl eher auf mich. Sie haben es immer nur auf mich abgesehen. Aber dummerweise trifft es dann doch die Menschen, die in meiner Nähe sind."

Tonks antwortete nicht auf Harrys selbstquälerische Worte, die er sowieso mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen hatte, und auch Moody und Lupin schwiegen und vermieden es ihm in die Auge zu sehen, da auch ihnen die tröstenden Worte langsam ausgegangen waren.

Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, so erschien es Harry, ergriff Tonks die Initiative, in dem sie Harry am Arm packte und ihn hinter sich her zog. Tonks schob Harry Richtung Tür und zwang damit die beiden Männer sich ebenfalls in Bewegung zu setzen.

Kurz vor der Tür hielten sie an, so dass sie nicht gesehen werden konnten und Moody beobachtete mit seinem Auge die Geschehnisse draußen, um einen passenden Augenblick zu erwischen, um den Bus zu verlassen.

Harry kam diese Situation einfach nur noch unwirklich vor. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Moody gleich in den sicheren Tod laufen würde, nur damit er sicher an einem Ort ankam, an den er nicht einmal hinwollte. Harry konnte und wollte nicht begreifen, was hier passierte und versuchte sich abzulenken, in dem er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf und die anderen Fahrgäste ansah.

Die anderen Mitfahrer sahen in ihre Richtung und Harry fragte sich, wie viel sie wohl von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen hatten. Gut, sie hatten leise gesprochen, aber diese unendliche Stille wird einige Gesprächsfetzen bestimmt bis zu ihnen getragen haben. Stan und Ernie waren sich sicher im klaren, dass sie nur wegen ihm in so einer Gefahr schwebten. Sie wussten ja, dass er Harry Potter war, der Junge-der-überlebte, aber die anderen? Hatten sie ihn erkannt? Wussten sie weshalb sie heute hier vielleicht sterben würden? Harry wusste es nicht.

Sein Blick fiel über die Frau in schwarz, das junge Mädchen, den Mann im Mittelgang, Stan, Ernie und auch über die beiden Männer, die immer noch auf dem Boden kauerten. Hedwig blickte ihn noch immer an und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen hypnotisierten Harry regelrecht. Sie lenkten ihn von dem ab, was hier gleich passieren würde. Merkwürdigerweise hatte Harry keine Angst um sein Leben.

Was ihn anging, so sah er den Geschehnissen gleichgültig entgegen. Sorgen machte ihm, was aus Moody werden würde. Und aus Tonks. Ob Lupin alles gut überstehen würde und ob sich wohl irgendjemand um Hedwig kümmern würde, wenn ihm etwas zustöße.

Seine Gedanken flogen zurück zu dem kleinen Mädchen, dass er hatte schreien hören. Wie war noch einmal ihr Name gewesen?

"Nadine. Ihre Mutter hat sie vorhin Nadine gerufen. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut.", flüsterte Harry leise und fragte sich, ob er Moody fragen sollte, ob er gesehen hat, was aus ihr geworden war. Aber er hatte Angst davor. Zu viel Schuld lag schon auf ihm. Trotzdem, während die vier, im toten Winkel, neben der Tür, standen, ging Harry der Gedanken an Nadine nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und gerade, als er zu der Frage nach ihr angesetzt hatte und sich wieder umdrehen wollte, schrie Moody plötzlich: "Accio Parkbank" und sprang aus dem Bus.


End file.
